Shiawaseiro no Hana
by Cho Ji Hyeon
Summary: "Aku akan tetap menunggumu hingga ajal menjemputku". broken!HoMin. YunJae. DLDR


_**Cho Ji Hyeon presents**_

_**Shiawase-iro no Hana**_

_**Inspired by TVXQ—Shiawase-iro no Hana**_

_**Disclaimer : TVXQ milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Warning : geje, OOC, typo, YAOI, Mpreg, DON' LIKE DON'T READ, NO BASH**_

**Untuk mendapatkan feel, sebaiknya dibaca dengan mendengarkan Yesung – Waiting For You, BoA – My Only One, Changmin – Confession, Trax – Blind, TVXQ – Back to Tomorrow, TVXQ – Shiawase-iro no Hana**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Changmin's Diary_

_Pebruary, 18th_

Sejak kali pertama kami bertemu, perasaan ini tumbuh. Perasaan yang aku tidak tahu benar atau salahnya. Yang aku tahu, kami selalu saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dan berjanji tak akan pernah berpisah. Janji yang akan kupegang hingga ajal menjemputku. Karena meskipun aku tidak bisa membedakan apa status dari perasaanku ini—benar atau salah—aku tahu dengan pasti, aku mencintainya.

Dia, dengan semua janjinya, akan selalu mencintaiku, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Semua janji, yang tak ada satupun yang bertahan hingga saat ini. Dia memintaku menunggunya, tapi dia tak kembali. Ya, tak kembali ke pelukanku. Aku tetap menunggu hingga saat ini, tapi dia tidak pernah kembali.

Aku adalah seseorang yang mencintainya dengan setulus hatiku semenjak pertama kali kami bertemu hingga saat ini. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Tiga belas tahun aku menunggunya, namun sebuah kenyataan pahit yang kuterima. Aku selalu kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Ayahku, Ibuku, saudaraku, dan sekarang dia. Dia adalah Jung Yunho, kakak angkatku, cinta pertamaku, dan akan selalu menjadi yang kucintai.

Di usiaku yang menginjak 28 tahun ini, aku mulai menuliskan kisah hidupku mulai dari umurku yang baru enam tahun. Ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja, Ayahku seorang kuli bangunan, dan Beliau memiliki istri dan tiga orang anak yang harus dihidupi, Ibuku dan kedua adikku. Ayahku telah tiada, Ibuku menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Membuka restoran kecil di depan rumah kami dan aku bekerja sebagai penjual koran.

Saat umurku delapan tahun, kedua adikku menyusul Ayahku. Bus TK yang mereka tumpangi terguling setelah tabrakan dengan truk yang melaju dari arah berlawanan. Kami, aku dan Ibuku, tak kuasa menahan kesedihan kami. Hanya tinggal kami berdua, tapi Ibuku meninggalkanku seorang diri ketika umurku sepuluh tahun. Beliau menderita radang paru-paru dan meninggal pada tanggal delapan belas Februari, hari ulang tahunku. Aku sebatang kara. Tak ada kerabat yang bisa kuhubungi atau kutuju.

Inilah yang disebut takdir. Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan keluarga Jung, yang mengangkatku dari panti asuhan enam bulan setelah kematian Ibuku. Aku tak sendiri lagi. Aku kembali memiliki orang tua dan saudara lagi. _Hyeong_ dan _yeodongsaeng_. Mereka sangat baik dan menyayangiku. Namun aku tidak tahu, ketika _hyeong _mengajakku berkenalan untuk pertama kali, aku jatuh hati padanya. Bila kuingat saat itu aku ingin tertawa. Orang mengatakan saat kau jatuh cinta ketika masih di bawah umur, itu namanya kau mengalami yang disebut cinta monyet. Mungkin saja waktu itu aku memang mengalami cinta monyet itu, namun seiring berlalunya waktu, aku tidak bisa lagi menganggapnya sebagai cinta monyet, hanya sebuah perasaan yang bisa dilupakan dengan cepat. Tidak. Aku mencintainya hingga aku umurku 28 tahun.

_Hyeong _berjanji padaku akan selalu di sisiku, menggenggam tanganku, menyayangiku, dan mencintaiku, yang baru kusadari sekarang maksud kata-katanya waktu itu. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai saudara. Aku memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaanku padanya di suatu musim semi yang hangat. Suatu kebodohan dan kesalahan karena aku mengatakannya tepat ketika Tuan dan Nyonya Jung pulang dari kantor. Umurku lima belas tahun saat itu. Mereka memarahiku habis-habisan, bahkan Tuan Jung memukulku. Tak lama kemudian _hyeong_ pindah sekolah ke Jepang. Di malam dia akan pergi, _hyeong _mengatakan agar aku menunggunya. Aku berjanji padanya.

Aku menyadari, semenjak hari naas itu, Tuan dan Nyonya Jung tak lagi memandang sayang padaku. Mereka sering memukulku bila aku melakukan kesalahan dan mengatakan agar aku melupakan _hyeong_. Aku bisa menerima semua pukulan mereka karena aku merasa aku bukanlah anak baik yang tahu membalas budi, tapi aku tak bisa menghapus perasaanku pada _hyeong _begitu saja. Aku tetap menunggu _hyeong _selama tiga belas tahun.

Aku menuliskan kisahku dan _hyeong _saat aku berumur tiga belas dan _hyeong _lima belas ketika kudengar percakapan Tuan dan Nyonya Jung. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan mengintip keluar kamarku. Benar. Tuan dan Nyonya Jung di ruang tamu membicarakan _hyeong_. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah _hyeong _akan kembali dari Jepang?

Benar saja, dua hari dari sekarang, _hyeong _akan pulang, yang tak kumengerti, kenapa Tuan dan Nyonya Jung menyebut-nyebut nama Kim Jaejoong. Siapa dia? Pertanyaan yang akhirnya terjawab dua hari kemudian.

Aku menanti kedatangan _hyeong _dengan tak sabar. Aku berada di dapur, memasakkan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk _hyeong_, sampai akhirnya bel di rumah besar ini berbunyi. Aku menduga itu _hyeong_. Ternyata benar. Aku masih tak berani menemuinya. Aku terlalu gugup. Kudengar panggilan Nyonya Jung, menyuruhku keluar untuk membawakan minuman untuk empat orang. Mungkinkah _hyeong _datang dengan seorang teman?

Aku menyiapkan teh yang segera kuhidangkan beberapa menit kemudian. Betapa terkejutnya aku mendapati _hyeong _datang dengan seorang pria cantik dan _hyeong _menggendong bayi yang umurnya mungkin baru setahun. Tak sekalipun _hyeong _menoleh padaku. Hatiku sakit. Dan lebih sakit lagi saat masuk jam makan siang. Aku kembali ke dapur dan menyelesaikan masakanku. Pria itu, yang ternyata bernama Kim Jaejoong—istri _hyeong_, tiba-tiba saja berada di sisiku untuk membantu menyiapkan makan siang. Dia mencicipi masakanku dan mengatakan kalau kurang garam. Dia mencari-cari kotak garam, aku menunjukkan dimana kotak garam disimpan. Mungkin hari itu hari sialku. Dia menyenggol gagang panci yang panas dan menjerit karena panas dan tak menyadari panci berisi sup mendidih itu oleh. Aku berusaha menjaga agar panci itu tak jatuh, memang panci itu tak jatuh, tapi isinya mengenai tanganku. Panci yang sebelumnya penuh itu, kini setengah kosong dengan setengahnya lagi menumpahi tanganku. Keluarga Jung panik bukan main, pada Jaejoong, bukan padaku. Mereka sibuk mencari kotak pertolongan pertama dan membawa Jaejoong ke ruang tamu dan membiarkanku dengan tanganku yang mulai melepuh. Aku menangis. Bukan, bukan karena perih di tanganku—meskipun sedikit—namun karena perih di hatiku.

Bibi pembantu keluarga Jung lah yang menolongku, membawaku ke rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan bekas melepuh di tanganku itu tak akan hilang. Luka ini adalah luka pertama yang tampak nyata karena _hyeong_. Siang itu _hyeong _mengacuhkanku, dan malam ini _hyeong _mengajakku berbicara empat mata. _Hyeong _ tampak khawatir. Aku hanya menangis dalam hati, terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Banyak yang kami bicarakan dan dari sini aku tahu, satu-satunya pria yang diizinkan Tuan dan Nyonya Jung untuk bersanding dengan putra mereka hanyalah Kim Jaejoong. Mereka menikah di Jepang dua tahun lalu, dan dikarunia seorang bayi perempuan berumur satu setengah tahun. _Hyeong _juga bertanya apakah aku masih menunggunya. Aku menjawab ya. Aku akan tetap menunggunya sampai ajal menjemputku. Aku menyadari saat itu aku menangis. Aku tak ingin dia melihatku menangis, karena itu aku meninggalkannya di tengah keheningan malam, di halaman belakang rumah besar ini.

Ah, aku baru ingat untuk menuliskannya juga. Aku mempunyai teman, satu-satunya dalam hidupku. Namanya Kim Hyung Jun. Dia setahun lebih tua daripada aku. Dia lah seseorang yang kubiarkan mengetahui perasaanku sebenarnya. Berulang kali dia mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamanya dan tidak cuma sekali dia membantuku. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa sebaik itu pada seseorang sepertiku. Satu hal yang kuketahui pasti darinya adalah, dia mencintaiku, seperti aku mencintai _hyeong_. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku mengetahuinya. Bila aku mencintainya, hatiku tak akan sakit seperti ini. Seandainya. Ya, itu hanya seandainya, karena pesona _hyeong _telah menyeretku terlalu dalam.

Hari demi hari kulalui dengan perasaan makin hancur. Dapat kulihat _hyeong _sangat mencintai istrinya. Sambil menuliskan catatan harian ini aku mengamati _hyeong _dan keluarga kecilnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sakit, juga bahagia. Melihat _hyeong _bahagia, aku turut bahagia walaupun hatiku sakit. Kim Jaejoong bangkit untuk mengambil botol susu Jung Yoobin. Tak lama kemudian, _hyeong _bangkit ketika menerima telepon dari seseorang. Tak seharusnya mereka meninggalkan bayi yang mulai bisa berjalan seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MARET**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**APRIL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MEI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUNI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JULI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yunho's Diary_

_August, 18th_

Tepat enam bulan sejak Changmin koma. Dia koma karena melindungi putriku yang berjalan keluar rumah dan hampir tertabrak mobil yang melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Di sini aku berada. Memandangi sosoknya yang tak berdaya dengan air mata berlinang. Aku selalu menyakitinya. Aku sadar, tak satu haripun aku pernah membuatnya benar-benar bahagia. Tanpa perlawanan apapun, aku meninggalkannya tiga belas tahun lalu. Aku membuatnya berjanji untuk menungguku. Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Dia menungguku yang sama sekali tak kembali padanya.

Aku mencintainya bukan sebagai saudara tiga tahun sebelum aku pindah ke Jepang, dan aku meragukannya sendiri mengingat aku menuruti kemauan kedua orang tuaku begitu saja, kemudian jatuh cinta pada Kim Jaejoong. Aku baru menyadari, semenjak bertemu Jaejoong, aku tak mengingat seorang Shim Changmin satu haripun. Aku telah menjadi seseorang yang jahat.

Aku kembali tiga belas tahun kemudian, dengan istri dan anakku. Tak terpikir olehku bagaimana perasaan Changmin bila melihat kami dan berujung melepuhnya tangan Changmin. Aku mengajaknya bicara malah hari di hari yang sama. Dia dengan semua luka yang terlihat di matanya mangatakan bahwa dia masih menungguku. Tak peduli aku sudah menikah ataupun memiliki anak, dia tetap menungguku, tak ingin orang lain. Kemudian dia berlalu sambil menangis.

Malam itu, aku menangis seorang diri karena melukai seorang Shim Changmin yang sebatang kara dan seharusnya kujaga. Hari demi hari berlalu. Kulihat Changmin duduk bersandar di pilar tak jauh dari tempatku berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilku, menulis sesuatu di buku yang tampak tua. Kemudian Yoobin merengek, Jaejoong segera bangkit untuk mengambilkannya sebotol susu. Baru beberapa menit aku mengawasi Yoobin, ponselku berbunyi. Aku menerima telepon masuk itu, tak menyadari Yoobin berjalan keluar rumah. Yang aku ketahui selanjutnya adalah suara brak keras dari depan rumah orang tuaku. Aku segera berlari keluar begitu mengetahui Yoobin tak ada di tempatnya. Ketakutan menyergap hatiku. Aku tak sanggup membayangkan bila Yoobin tertabrak mobil.

Tubuhku serasa mati rasa melihat Yoobin menangis keras dalam pelukan Changmin, yang tergeletak di jalan dengan bersimbah darah. Kudengar Jaejoong berteriak histeris dan segera meraih Yoobin. Mobil yang menabrak Changmin kabur, sementara beberapa tetangga yang melihat kejadian langsung mulai panik. Memang lokasi rumah orang tuaku di tepi jalan yang cukup ramai, tapi kendaraan tak diperbolehkan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di daerah ini. Jelaslah mobil tadi melanggar peraturan. Namun bukan itu yang harus diperhatikan sekarang. Aku segera meraih Changmin yang tak sadarkan diri ke pangkuanku. Aku segera melarikannya ke rumah sakit. Inilah hasilnya. Dia koma.

Di buku yang sama di mana Changmin menuliskan kisah hidupnya, aku menulis kisah ini. Sekarang aku tahu, buku ini adalah peninggalan Ibunya. Buku catatan harian milik Ibunya yang menjadi satu-satunya benda kenangan yang mengingatkannya akan keluarganya. Bila Changmin terbangun suatu hari nanti, aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku bukanlah seseorang yang baik untuknya dengan membaca tulisanku ini. Aku sendiri lah orang yang melanggar janji yang kubuat. Tak hanya mengecewakan Changmin, tidak, lebih dari mengecewakan, tapi menyakitinya. Maafkan aku Changmin-_ah_.

Kubiarkan air mataku menetes mengenai lembar yang kutulisi ini. Aku tak kuasa menahannya. Menangisi Changmin, menangisi diriku yang menyedihkan ini. Kumohon, bukalah matamu, Changmin-_ah_, agar aku bisa meminta maaf dan bersujud di hadapanmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEPTEMBER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OKTOBER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOVEMBER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DESEMBER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JANUARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yunho's Diary_

_Pebruary, 18th_

Semalam aku mendapat mimpi. Changmin yang berpakaian serba putih, warna kesukaannya, membawaku ke sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Changmin tersenyum dan mengatakan, _bukankah sudah kukatakan aku akan menunggumu hingga ajal menjemputku. Kau akan selalu menjadi seseorang yang mengisi hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, _hyeong_, walaupun aku tak memilikimu. Mungkin seorang Kim Jaejoong memang lebih pantas untukmu._

Kemudian dia menghilang. Aku terbangun karenanya. Mungkin itu pesan terakhirnya, karena hari ini aku menulis kisah ini ketika _ahjumma_ pembantu keluarga kami memakaikan stelan hitam ke tubuh Changmin yang tak bernyawa. Ya, Changmin telah tiada di hari di mana dia seharusnya merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 29. Sekali lagi aku mendapati diriku menangis. Kukecup bibirnya untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir kali, membiarkan air mataku jatuh di wajah rupawannya yang pucat. Buku ini milik Ibunya dan tak pernah dia tinggalkan. Aku akan meletakkannya di balik jasnya. Ikut dikremasi bersamanya dan menjadi abu bagian dari dirinya.

Selamat tinggal, Changminku sayang. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku atas semua yang terjadi di antara kita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho berdiri di bukit, di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah kotak berisi abu jenazah, sementara tangan kanannya menebarkan abu tersebut. Membiarkannya terbawa angin. Hal itu adalah hal terberat yang dilakukannya seumur hidupnya, karena hal itu sama saja dengan melepas seseorang yang mencintainya untuk selamanya. Tak akan kembali padanya. Melepasnya, tanpa sempat meminta maaf dan kembali pada orang yang mencintainya itu. Dia sangat ingin mengakhiri hidupnya menyusul orang yang mencintainya itu, namun ia tahu, masih ada orang-orang yang membutuhkannya. Dan dengan abu terakhir yang tersisa untuk ditebarkan, Yunho mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk orang yang mencintainya itu.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
